


How To Cure Roman Blackwood's Phobias

by Helena_Of_Haddonfield



Series: Dark Halloween Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Cats, Couch Sex, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Declarations Of Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Facials, Fear Play, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Halloween, Horror, Little Brothers, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Torture, Phobias, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Tough Love, Underage Sex, Urethral Play, Urethral Torture, Voice Kink, leeches, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Of_Haddonfield/pseuds/Helena_Of_Haddonfield
Summary: The knee was lifted off Roman’s throat, and he relaxed momentarily, gasping for air as Ronan took the opportunity to rip off his brother’s stupid blue sweater, tossing it away along with the boy’s jeans and underwear; the only thing he had left was his wool socks, covering his knobby shins but doing nothing to preserve his modesty. Roman tried to wiggle himself out of Ronan’s grasp, wiggling his dick around in the process, but he was being sat on once again, the sixteen-year-old’s knees pressing down on his elbows painfully. Roman screamed out again, pushing tears out of his eyes enough where he could clearly see Ronan on top of him, clutching a black little creature in his right hand…Roman screamed in horror, throat tearing itself apart with how shrill the noise was.“It’s time to face your fears,” Ronan laughed breathily. “Happy Halloween, Roman.”Ronan is sick of his little brother being scared. When Roman refuses to go out on Halloween night, his older brother takes matters into his own hands: tonight, he is going to cure Roman's phobias of cats, leeches and erect penises, whatever it takes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Roman Blackwood/Ronan Blackwood
Series: Dark Halloween Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	How To Cure Roman Blackwood's Phobias

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: phobias

Ronan Blackwood was a good brother. He drove Roman everywhere, took him to movies, bought him food, played video games with him, and tonight he was planning on taking Roman trick or treating. How many sixteen-year-olds sacrificed nights out with their friends to do that? Not many, as far as Ronan knew. Roman didn’t have many friends; hadn’t since he was young. Even now, at twelve, Roman didn’t have anyone to hangout with on Halloween, and he was sitting on the couch alone watching horror movies when Ronan came home with a bag full of candy.

Roman looked a lot like his older brother—some people said they were the best looking family in town, what with their jet black hair, ocean blue eyes and pale complexions topped off with dark freckles painting their high cheekbones. As the older brother Ronan had longer legs, wider shoulders and a more serious expression, but Roman Blackwood was more popular with girls in his class because of his lanky legs, knobby knees and rounded cheeks. Ronan took note of his brother’s black skinny jeans, blue sweater and wool socks, a look he imitated from his sibling; sometimes it was annoying, but today Ronan felt flattered. Roman looked up with his curious eyes, a small spark lighting through them when he noticed the candy on the table.

“You ready for some treats?”

“Wow! Where’d you get all that?”

“Mom asked me to pick some up, so I got an extra bag for us,” Ronan explained. “But we’ll get some better stuff when we go trick or treating—do you have your costume ready?”

“No,” Roman answered simply, not moving from his spot on the couch. His brother narrowed his eyes, eyebrows rising suspiciously.

“No? What do you mean, no?”

“…I don’t want to go trick or treating.”

Ronan paused opening the candy bag. He stared at his younger brother in disbelief, trying not to let his anger take hold: Roman was refusing to go trick or treating, even after his only sibling offered to take him, even after Ronan had convinced him that it wasn’t scary? Kids with no friends were under no position to refuse their brother’s offers. Plus, Ronan had taken Roman to _buy_ his damn costume, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be wasted. He didn’t like to yell at his brother, but this was ridiculous.

“You’re going, Roman,” The sixteen-year-old said firmly, walking over to stand in front of the couch. “I left my friends to take you, so go get your costume on before I make you, twerp.”

“I’m not going!” Roman fought back, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. “There’s cats and other scary things out there!”

“Cats aren’t going to fucking hurt you, Roman—if anyone’s going to hurt you, it’s me, now go get your costume on!” His brother yelled.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No! It’s too scary!”

Roman buried himself under the nearest pillow, choice made up—as much as Ronan wanted to beat him with that same pillow, something different within him had snapped. It was a different type of revenge, one he had never dared to try before. But it was Halloween night. Anything was possible. Roman had been asking for it for far too long, always so weepy and whiney and depending on his big brother for everything—wasn’t it time he grew-up a little?

“Roman. What did you say your phobias were, again?” Ronan asked lowly, fists clenched at his sides.

“…Why?” Roman mumbled into the couch cushion.

“Just tell me.”

The younger boy peeked out, avoiding his brother’s eyes as he confessed quietly.

“Bdellophobia, Elurophobia and Ithyphallophobia.”

“And those are?”

“Leeches, cats, and…a-and… _you know_ …”

Right. He had told Ronan once before. Ronan’s lips quirked into a quick smile.

“Right.”

Roman sat up when he heard his brother head to the door, grabbing his car keys along the way.

“W-Where are you going? You’re leaving? But…we could watch Halloween movies, if you want!” The younger Blackwood offered.

“No thanks,” Ronan laughed darkly. “I’ve got some _things_ to pick up.”

The door slammed behind him, leaving Roman alone in the living room. He felt bad cancelling on his brother, but did Ronan have to be so mean about it? Halloween was scary enough as it was…couldn’t they just watch movies all night, like they did the last few years?

Roman sighed to himself, but didn’t go after his brother.

Some hours later, near midnight, Roman was still fast asleep on the couch when Ronan Blackwood finally returned. He crept into the living room quietly, knowing his brother wouldn’t wake up when he turned on all the lights; the TV had been turned off, some candy wrappers were laying on the coffee table, and there was Roman, curled up in his sweater, head gently pressed against a nearby pillow. His cheeks were rosy and flushed from a good sleep, hair mussed and eyes fluttering every few seconds, following after whatever dream he was having.

_That dream’s about to turn into a nightmare._

“Oh Roman…I’ve got something for you…”

Ronan walked over to where his brother slept and held the black cat he had caught a few inches from the twelve-year-old’s face.

“Romaaaan…wake up!” He cooed. Blue eyes began slipping open, slowly focusing on the image getting closer and closer to him. “Happy Halloween!”

Ronan let out a loud cackle when Roman’s eyes widened in absolute horror and a high-pitched scream slipped out of his agape mouth; the preteen launched himself to the other side of the couch, standing up and forcing himself as deep into the cushions as he could go to get away from the cat.

“No! No, get it _away_!” Roman screamed bloody murder.

“What’s wrong, Roman?” His brother teased, stepping closer and making Roman shriek again. “It’s just a cute little cat! Don’t you want to pet it?”

“No!”

He expected such a reaction, of course, which was why the latter half of his plan was put into action. Holding the cat with one hand, Ronan grabbed his brother with the other and forced him onto his back before straddling his hips, keeping him effectively pinned down. Roman was screaming and desperately trying to break free, but his thin arms were no match for his brother.

“You’re hurting Jinx’s feelings. Why don’t you get to know him before judging him, hm?” Ronan suggested. He set the cat down on Roman’s chest, immediately making the boy go completely still, which allowed his brother to hold down his arms. Roman’s tearful eyes were huge, locked onto the black cat like it was the devil—in Roman Blackwood’s eyes, it _was_. Jinx stayed where it was for a moment, irritated by whatever terrible noises she was hearing.

“Get it off, Ronan…get it off!” The boy sobbed, shooting a pleading look at Ronan.

“You’re such a fucking _loser_ , Roman!” His older brother hissed. “Can’t even pet a fucking cat without bursting into tears. I’m looking forward to seeing how you’ll react to the rest of your cures.”

“W-What?” Roman sniffled, whimpering when Jinx the black cat rubbed against his cheek. He hated the feeling of fur against his skin, a small, wormish body walking around on him with its creepy, deadly little paws—at any second the cat could possess him with its yellow eyes, or rip off his flesh with its curled claws. “What d-o you…mean?”

Ronan stepped off Roman, releasing the boy from his pain and allowing him to scurry to the other side of the couch, hyperventilating without taking his watchful eyes off the evil cat. He was trembling from head to toe, but they were just getting started—out of the corner of his eyes, Roman saw his brother grab a bucket and set it on the coffee table. He reached inside and took something out, but hid it behind his back so Roman couldn’t see.

“It’s time to cure your phobias, Roman,” Ronan smiled.

“What? No! Ronan, y-you can’t—”

Roman couldn’t get another word before he was tackled again, forcibly held down on the couch by his brother’s knees, one across his throat so hard it was getting difficult to breathe. Add that to the sobbing he was doing, Roman couldn’t focus on much of anything—but he forgot all about the cat when Ronan started pulling off his jeans.

“Every day, you follow me around like I’m supposed to protect you from everything: cats, bugs, bullies, cars, _rain_ ,” Ronan monologued, fighting against his little brother’s kicking legs. “I’ve given up so much shit to help you out, and this is how you repay me. It’s time you stopped being such a pansy, Roman.”

“N-o—Ro-on…an…”

The knee was lifted off Roman’s throat, and he relaxed momentarily, gasping for air as Ronan took the opportunity to rip off his brother’s stupid blue sweater, tossing it away along with the boy’s jeans and underwear; the only thing he had left was his wool socks, covering his knobby shins but doing nothing to preserve his modesty. Roman tried to wiggle himself out of Ronan’s grasp, wiggling his dick around in the process, but he was being sat on once again, the sixteen-year-old’s knees pressing down on his elbows painfully. Roman screamed out again, pushing tears out of his eyes enough where he could clearly see Ronan on top of him, clutching a black little creature in his right hand…

Roman screamed in horror, throat tearing itself apart with how shrill the noise was.

“It’s time to face your fears,” Ronan laughed breathily. “Happy Halloween, Roman.”

“Ronan, pl-please, no!”

The leech slid onto Roman’s chest, earning another sob from the victim, who was now desperately squirming around trying to escape his brother’s grip. Jinx sat by Roman’s head, curious about the black slimy creature wiggling around on the exposed flesh trying to really get itself attached. Ronan didn’t blink, didn’t take his eyes off the creature, watching in satisfaction as the leech began filtering blood from Roman’s body into its own. His own blood began to rush with excitement, and something stirred deep within his lower extremity—that was unexpected, but Ronan wasn’t fazed. If his brother really was the handsomest brother, who was he to deny himself an opportunity to prove it? Besides, it worked well with the third phobia he set out to cure tonight…

“Stoooooop!” Roman screamed, hot tears running down his face. “Stop, Ronan, stop!!!”

“You haven’t even said you’re sorry yet,” Ronan huffed in disapproval, grabbing a handful of leeches from the bucket. “It’s too late for that, anyway. Pucker up.”

“ _Nooooo!_ ”

Ronan stuck leeches all over the twelve-year-old’s thin body, mesmerized at how attracted he was to the sight; little droplets of blood began leaking out, but the leeches did their best to not let any escape. There were a dozen stuck to Roman’s stomach, chest and the bottom of his neck, which were sure to leave cute little hickies of sorts all over his porcelain skin. Roman had a strange urge to lick the wounds when this was all over. There were only six leeches left, and Ronan knew exactly where to put them.

“I’m sorry, Ronan,” The blue-eyed boy sobbed dramatically, too tired and afraid to thrash around anymore. “I’m so-rry…I’ll go trick or tre-ating with y-you…I _swear_ …”

The sixteen-year-old paused only for a moment, and only to admire how sweet his brother looked, all debauched and terrified, leaning away from the black cat while wiggling and suffering under the sucking leeches relentlessly nipping at his flesh and taking whatever they could get, miniscule teeth biting into Roman just like Ronan wanted to.

“Sorry, Roman—but we’re not done yet. Not.even. _close_.”

Roman’s eyes went wider than ever when he saw where the next leeches were being placed and gave another weak attempt at escaping. Jinx meowed loudly. Ronan carefully leaned down to make sure the leech attached at the exact right spot on Roman’s nipple, smiling when his brother cried out loudly upon the sensitive skin being latched onto. Thank god their parents were away. Roman might have to do this every time they had business trips. The black leech whipped its tail around with lust, happy at finding such a perfect spot, using its sucker to milk blood out of the duct, sucking and sucking as hard as it could. Roman himself felt his pants tenting up, but momentarily ignored it in favor of pleasing Roman’s other nipple, attaching another leech so the other nipple wouldn’t be lonely.

Ronan Blackwood sat back to observe his experiment: Roman wasn’t sure what he should be crying about, the pain from the leeches, the rawness of his nipples, the black cat rubbing against his head and shoulders, the fact that he was naked, or the fact that his beloved brother, Ronan, whom he worshipped and respected was the one inflicting this torture onto him. His face was bright red and covered in moisture, blue eyes swirled from confusion, a sight that was absolutely breathtaking to Ronan. But it still wasn’t time. There was one more phobia they had to conquer, and Ronan Blackwood knew exactly how to do it.

_ Ithyphallophobia ( **n** ) _ _: the fear of seeing/experiencing an erect penis._

“Don’t you ever jerk off, Roman?”

Ronan didn’t get an answer right away. His little brother was too busy crying and begging for mercy as his hands were tied behind his back, elbows aching terribly from being sat on.

“Well? Do you?” Ronan spat in his face, grabbing onto Roman’s hair and demanding a reply. “I’ve never heard of a twelve-year-old boy who doesn’t beat his meat at least once a day. Do you?”

“N-No…no…”

“Right, right…I forgot you’re afraid of _erect penises_.”

Roman seemed to understand. His eyes went comically wide as he watched Ronan move down to his thin hips, the last of the leeches in his hands.

“NO!!! NO, RONAN, NO!” Roman cried anxiously. “You _can’t_!!! Don’t!!!”

His brother didn’t listen. Three leeches went on Roman’s lower groin, flopping and slipping until they found their favorite patch of skin, and two attached themselves to Roman’s hairless balls; it was disgusting, it was nauseating, knowing these creatures could do whatever they wanted to Roman Blackwood and he couldn’t stop them. He hated the slime all over his body, the blood dripping down his chest and neck, and he hated the ones on his nipples, sucking like a starving newborn until they were round and full. Some had moved to better locations, barely able to move because of how much blood they had already fed on—but Ronan wasn’t stopping. He wouldn’t stop until his younger brother had learned his lesson.

“You know, Roman…I could be nice and at least get you started. But that would be _incest_ , and I’m not that kind of guy,” Ronan chuckled. He was lying to both of them. “I think these leeches should get the blood flowing enough. Don’t you think?”

Slowly but surely, as Halloween night ticked by, Roman’s balls were starting to sprout colors, and Ronan could see his tiny cock starting to harden just a bit. It hadn’t risen yet, though, and Ronan was impatient. Things had to speed up a little.

“Here’s a dildo for you, Roman.”

Ronan pulled Roman’s foreskin back, igniting a scream like never before as the fattest, slimiest leech in the bunch was shoved into Roman’s tiny urethra opening. It couldn’t quite make it in, but Ronan was determined, holding down his brother’s knobby legs with his free hand as he squeezed the creature, pulling back the slit at the same time. It opened just a bit, but the slime lubrication was apparently enough encouragement, because the leech suddenly gave a lurch forward, forcing the opening to adjust to it as the black worm began slithering inside Roman’s dick.

“ _AHHHHHH! RONANNNN!_ ”

“There we go!” Ronan laughed in pride, seeing his brother’s prick start to harden against its will. “Don’t fight it, Roman, I know you’ve been _dreaming_ of this—I bet you imagine me jacking you off all the time, don’t you? I bet you imagine being jerked off in the middle of the night as mom and dad sleep in the other room. Has Mom caught you yet? I bet she’s caught you peeping at me while I’m in the shower, huh? I bet this phobia shit is just made-up so nobody knows how much you want to have _sex_ with your older brother.”

Roman looked like he was going to have a heart attack: chest heaving upward, nipples raw and bleeding, cat fur stuck to his sweating temples, eyes so bloodshot and crazed it was a miracle they hadn’t bulged out. Ronan Blackwood was mesmerized by his pretty little brother—he couldn’t help himself from giving the kid a hand, jerking Roman’s cock in time with the leech’s squirming; deeper and deeper it went, half of its body now inside the small channel, tip red and trembling as its lower body finally became fully erect. A splurge of precum forced itself around the leech’s thrashing tail, and that was when Ronan heard it.

Roman _moaned_.

“Ha…ha ha,” Ronan laughed without emotion, eyes absolutely locked onto his brother. The tears were still falling, but Roman was letting noises slip from his mouth, noises of pleasure, of satisfaction—he gave little gasps and whimpers, hips wiggling and fighting between thrusting up and pushing down. The leech had momentarily given-up on advancing its course and had now latched on tight, pulling a sharp cry from Roman’s throat.

“Ah!” He jolted, eyes clamping shut. “Ah-hh…”

“…Fuck it,” Ronan mumbled, fumbling with his jeans and taking his own leaking cock out. He sat on the edge of the couch, and, while stroking his own hard-on, began furiously jerking his little brother’s leech-infested dick. “Ah… _shit_ …”

“Ro…Ronan,” Roman whimpered, opening his blurry eyes and looking at his brother with a pained expression. “Pl-ease…help me…”

“I’ll cure you, Roman,” The sixteen-year-old panted, moving his hands more violently. The leech’s tail squirmed with every pump, opening Roman’s urethra wider and wider the more blood it sucked. “I’ll cure your phobias… _uh_!”

“Meow,” Jinx purred.

Jinx continued rubbing against Roman’s cheek, but he was beyond caring, humping into his brother’s touch and longing for something he didn’t know how to ask for. He was vaguely aware of Ronan thrusting into his own hand and wondered why he was getting off on this. There was no time to ask questions, though—the leeches were still feeding on his sore nipples, his bloodied balls and groin, and the one _inside his penis_ was stretching his skin to the limit, managing to get nearly all the way inside just using its hunger as inspiration. Its tail flicked around outside, sometimes knicking Ronan’s fingers as his smooth hands roughly jerked Roman closer and closer to his first orgasm ever. He could feel something pooling inside his belly, something tightening in his chest, but he didn’t know if he could do it with the leech inside. That became a minor problem when he glanced over at Ronan through his blurry gaze.

Oh…he had never looked so beautiful, leaning above him with malicious yet loving intention. Roman was horrified at what he was feeling towards someone who had just forced leeches onto his nipples, shoved a cat in his face and had forced him to get an erection by putting a creature inside it, but…Ronan Blackwood, with his flushed cheeks, closed eyes, scrunched forehead, agape lips and his…unusually large penis being furiously stroked in time with Roman’s—

“I love you,” Roman exhaled heavily, voice losing all composure. “I love you, I love you, Ronan—ahh, _ah_!”

The next thing Roman knew, lips were crashing against his, only for three seconds, and then he was cumming.

Ejaculate pushed past the leech, nearly expelling it if the creature had not had such a strong grip on the skin it was feeding from, which caused the red-streaked cum to spill out like a volcano, coming from all different angles and splurting crazily. Roman released a long, whining moan that went on for his entire orgasm, hips thrashing in search of more, trying to push the leech further inside the slit it now owned. His cock trembled and jerked with the force of his finish, stressed from the object restricting its flow but refusing to stop for a long minute, oozing and dripping and flowing until Roman Blackwood’s groin (and the leeches feasting there) were covered in cum.

Witnessing, helping his younger brother cum for the first time was now Ronan’s greatest accomplishment, and seeing Roman lying there, bloodied with slimy leeches all over his body, whimpering and gasping for air, cheeks flushed beautifully, facing all his phobias at once was the breaking point for his orgasm. Hurrying forward, he leaned his cock over Roman’s heated face and came, painting the boy’s face in more color—

“Uh, uh, uhhh…”

Ronan held his grip tighter than ever before, head pounding from the intensity as he fucked into his hand for a few minutes, riding out the wave of his incredible orgasm. His tip was rubbed completely raw and was sure to be sore tomorrow, but not as sore as Roman’s nipples and urethra were going to be. Ronan figured he should have taken the leech out, but Roman looked so happy squirming around, helpless and trying to hide his face in the nearest pillow. Ronan sighed, rubbing the last jolts of pleasure out as his dick finally went limp with exhaustion and satisfaction.

“Ahhh…Rome…”

The older Blackwood brother collapsed on top of Roman, who whimpered when a few of the leeches were pressed even closer to his skin. Their silent sucking and sliding around was the only noise for a few minutes, and Ronan silently wished he had videotaped their little experience—they videotaped every Halloween night. He would just keep this for his own private stash.

“I love you, too, you know,” Ronan admitted against Roman’s soft black hair. “A lot.”

Roman nodded. The tip of his penis was raw and uncomfortable, the leech continuously feeding, not caring how far it was stretching the channel, thick shape purging out like a vampire who had just sucked the blood of an entire human. He wanted to clean off the liquid that had dried on his groin and face, but that could wait for when Ronan was done talking.

“I don’t want you to be afraid of anything. Not anymore. Did you learn your lesson?”

Ronan was satisfied when Roman nodded, sniffling into his brother’s shoulder when he embraced the younger for a much-needed hug. They were _definitely_ doing this next Halloween. Or maybe tomorrow, before their parents got back…

Jinx the black cat meowed and began licking the “milk” off Roman’s face. And Roman let her.

**Author's Note:**

> every day is halloween, bitches. hope you enjoyed xxx


End file.
